Making A Better Life
by Elphie Marky
Summary: Javier travels to America to make a better life for Chabe. He decides to check up on Katey. Just to see how she's doing. In doing so, he finds some unexpected surprises. -Complete- Please read and review. It is a bit rushed.
1. Default Chapter

AN: The narration of this story is kind of weird. It's basically 3rd person, but it does have some descriptions that would make it sound like 1st person. It's like in Northanger Abbey if you've ever read that. It's set a few years after Katey's departure. Let's make it 1965. R&R please.

Javier Suarez sat at his home in Havana, Cuba. He was thinking about the summer a few years back. _What was her name again? Oh, Katey, that's right. How the heck did I forget that? I loved her...I love her still._ Then he decided that was too rash. He met her at a hotel and they danced. Yeah, they had a little fun after the dance. _A different type of dancing_, he thought. He laughed at that. How could he love her? He only knew her for two months! _No, I don't love her._

Let's catch up with Javier. Mama died in 1960. She caught the pneumonia when she fell into ocean in January. She never recovered. Chabe, Javier's sister, is now 12. She doesn't go to school. Javier taught her what little math he knew, and also how to read. Carlos is married now. Rafael is with him. He and his wife, Raquel, have had two children since then. In 1961, they had a little boy named Diego. In 1962, they had a little girl named Alia. They live pretty close in a small apartment. Carlos works at The Palace. Everyone is basically happy...except Javier. He wants more from his life. Maybe he _did_ want to go to America.

Early the next morning, Javier counted his savings. After digging out all of his hidden money, he counted $1048. _Wow, that's a lot._ He knew that would be plenty enough for two plane tickets. Chabe would be better off in America too. _No, I'm not doing this to find Katey. I'm doing this for Chabe. Maybe I can look up Katey. Just to see how she's doing._

"Chabe, we are going to America tomorrow," Javier said. "Pack your things."

"Yes, Javier," she replied. She left to her bedroom and placed some clothes and her teddy bear in a bag. Javier walked in and helped her. He placed more outfits and brushes and other things in the bag. He helped Chabe into bed and kissed her goodnight.

He went into his room. He packed pants, undershirts, and button down shirts. He put in some nicer clothes and pajamas. He packed a picture of Carlos and his family along with a picture of his mother and father. He also packed _Jose Martin_, a poem book. He placed the two bags at the door and went to bed.

Javier held Chabe's hand and struggled with the bags. He called a cab and got in. Chabe was crying. She didn't want to leave Cuba. The cab dropped them off at a small apartment building. Javier had gotten an apartment before he left. He picked up the keys at the desk. A short old man sat was at the desk. A fat cigar was hanging out of his mouth.

"Room Nine Zero Five," the man belted out in a heavy, Russian accent. "I am Ruslov Petertorskihav. I own here! Enjoy your new home, kind sir and child!"

Chabe looked terribly confused while Javier smiled. "Thank you, Mr. P. Do you mind if I call you Mr. P.?"

"Go ahead," he replied. "You are Javier? And who is this?"

"Yes, I am," Javier clarified. "This is my little sister, Chabe. We are from Cuba."

"Ah, how lovely." The phone rang and Javier excused himself. He decided to go to the apartment. Since it was only one bedroom, Javier gave it to Chabe. He placed her clothes in the drawer and her toys in the corner. Javier took the closet and decided that he would sleep on the couch bed. After he had everything set up, he called about a school. After talking to the principal, Javier got Chabe registered at St. Louis Elementary School. She started seventh grade on Monday.

Javier noticed a newspaper on the table. He searched for the classifieds. He noticed a job needed as a waiter at a local restaurant. He called and got the job. _Wow, now that's lucky. Chabe has a school. I have a job. We have a home._

Suddenly, Javier's thoughts jumped to Katey. _It can't hurt to find out how she's doing. Hmm...where could I find out about her?_

He knew she lived in St. Louis. He could ask about her.

"Chabe," Javier called, "do you want to go out to dinner?"

"Si," she replied.

"Speak English, Chabe," Javier corrected.

Twenty minutes later, Javier and Chabe were seated at "Big Mama's Country Diner." Javier read the menu with little difficulty. Chabe, however, could barely speak English, let alone read it. Javier chose something he knew she would like. When the waitress came over, she began talking.

"Hi, my name is Penny, and I'll be your waitress," she said happily. "Can I get y'all some drinks?"

"Could we have water please?" Javier asked.

"Why sure," Penny said with a smile. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, could we have a turkey club sandwich and a children's grilled cheese?"

"I'll get that up for you, Sir," she said happily.

"Oh, Penny," Javier said. "Do you know where I could find Katey Miller?"

"Katey Miller..." she said thoughtfully. "Umm...I know a Miller, hold on."

Penny left and went into the kitchen. A few minutes a short blonde walked out and towards the table. She looked familiar enough, like a young Katey.

"Hi, I heard you were asking about my sister, Katey," the girl said.

"Susie?" Javier asked.

"Yeah, I'm Susie. Do I know you from..." Susie trailed off and her face lit up.

"It's Javier."

"Oh, I'm sure Katey would love to see you!"

"Hola," Chabe said, feeling left out.

"Aw, she's so cute," Susie said. "What's your name?"

"Chabe."

"Aw. Well, I better get back to work. See you around."

A short time later, Penny brought them their sandwiches. She also handed Javier a slip of paper that was from Susie. Javier and Chabe finished their meals. Javier didn't look at the paper until he was back at home.


	2. Chapter 2

Javier settled Chabe into bed. He walked into the living room and looked at the paper. It said in clear handwriting:

_Give me a call and I will explain everything to you. 555-3574. Ask for Susie._

Javier picked up the telephone and dialed the number. An unfamiliar woman picked up the phone.

"Hello. Could I please speak with Susie?"

"Yes, just a minute."

"Hello, Susie here."

"Susie, this is Javier. I got your message."

"Oh, hi Javier. Do you want to know about Katey?"

"Yes, do you know where I can contact her?"

"Yeah, I think she should explain everything to you herself. I'll give you her address and tell her you're coming."

Javier wrote down the address and thanked Susie for her help.

Susie called Katey and told her that a visitor would be coming the next day. Susie refused to tell her who it was, so Katey just waited. She was a little anxious as to who was coming. She thought it was probably an old college friend. Katey had graduated from Radcliffe about three years ago. Susie was never one for school, so she took a job at the diner right out of high school. Now 22, she was looking to get married. She was dating a guy who was really cute. His name was Erik and he had a good job. Susie said she loved him, but no one was really sure whether she really loved him or his money.

_Ding Dong._ The doorbell at the white house on Cedar Street rang loud and clear. Katey sighed as she paused to answer it. The mystery visitor had slipped her mind as she ventured down the front hall past a mess of toys towards the front door. She opened the door and a faint "Oh" escaped her lips.

"Katey, it's me," Javier said with a smile. Katey just stood there, her face white as a ghost. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders as Katey stood there, aghast. "Are you happy to see me?" Javier wrapped her in a hug.

"Javier?" she asked. "Is that you?" Tears of joy filled her eyes as she returned the hug.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember. What's going on?"

Katey led Javier inside. It was a beautiful house. He noticed the baby toys and a sense of suspicion came over him.

"Tim, come here," Katey called. "Look who's here."

A man about Javier's height came in the living room carrying a little girl, about two years old. Javier shook his hand and smiled. Katey took the baby off of Tim and nodded for him to leave. Javier sat down on the expensive red sofa. Katey sat down next to him and placed the baby on the floor.

"Well, Javier," Katey began. "I've moved on. You didn't write, so I thought you didn't love me anymore. I went to Radcliffe and during Sophomore year, I married Tim, who was my classmate. He didn't judge me. And this is our baby, Michelle. She's just turned two."

"Judge you?" he asked.

Katey sighed. She took his hand. "Oh Javier. This is so hard to tell you. When you didn't return my first letter, I decided not to tell you."

"Please tell me," Javier said.

Katey sighed again. "When I got back from Havana, I started getting sick. And then, I found out I was..."  
Javier's eyes widened. "You mean?"

"I was pregnant. I wanted to tell you so bad. But since you didn't write back, my mother, you know her, forbid me to tell you. Tim is like a father to our baby, but I would love for you to meet him. He's the spitting image of you. He has your curly, jet black hair; your olive skin; your chocolate eyes; and of course, your beautiful smile."

"Can I see him? Is he here? Does he know about me?"

Tears filled Katey's eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Javier stood up. "You mean, we have a baby and he doesn't know about me?"

"He's seen the film reels. He's only six, and he doesn't really question. He has asked if that was his father, but I always told him the time will come."

"Now is the time. Where is my son?"

Katey nodded and picked up Michelle. She walked into the kitchen and gave Michelle to Tim. She walked upstairs and returned, followed by a mini-Javier. Katey was crying, but Javier remained strong.

"Javier, this is your son," Katey led the boy into the living room. He looked so confused. He looked at Javier and realized the truth. Even at the young age of six, he had suspicions that Tim was not his real father. He never said anything though. This mean, Javier, looked like him. But the boy stood there staring.

"Katey, please," Javier asked.

"Javier, this is your son, Robbie. He is six years old. His birthday is September 9, 1959."

Javier stood up and hugged the little boy. "Hola, Robbie. Soy su padre."

"What?" Robbie asked.

"I am your father. I am from Cuba."

"Cuba? Isn't that the place where the guy took it over and it's still not good? Are you the guy from the film that was dancing?"

Javier gulped. "Yes, I was dancing with your mother."

"Mom, I get to spend time with my real Daddy, right?" Robbie asked eagerly.

Javier smiled and looked at Katey. Through her tears, she nodded. Tim heard her crying and came in carry Michelle.

"What's going on?" Tim asked, setting down the baby.

"This is my Daddy," Robbie exclaimed happily, hugging Javier. Javier stood up and picked Robbie up with him.

"Glad to see that you finally showed up and took some responsibility," Tim said coldly.

"Tim, no, I never told him," Katey began. "Don't start." Katey knew Tim had a temper. She never intended for Javier to come back and find out. She knew this would happen if Javier came back.

Javier's smile faded. "I'm sorry, but Katey never told me about _our_ son." He held Robbie close.

Katey was still crying. She pressed herself against Tim to muffle her tears. Tim put his arm around her. "I raised that boy as my own since I married Katey. Now that you show up, you think you're going to step in as his father?"

"I am his father."

"Biologically."

"And you think I wouldn't have done something had I known about him? I had to raise my sister after my mother died. I had to make sure Carlos took care of his family and stayed out of trouble. Now, I have a son to take care of and I will try my hardest to send money to take care of him and I would like to spend time with him."

"I don't want you near my family again." At this point, Tim's large circular head was bright red. His formally neat, blonde hair was now tousled and straggly. Katey, tear-stricken, tried her best to hold Tim back. Michelle was on the floor whimpering. Katey bent down and picked her up. Robbie clung tight to Javier's neck. Javier tightened his grip on his son.

"I am taking my son, since this anger issue you have isn't fit for young children."

"Wait, Javier," Katey cried. "Don't take my son. I love him too." For half a second, Javier thought that Katey was going to say she loved him. He knew it. Katey had moved on and loved Tim now. They had a happy family. Now, Javier came and screwed it all up. Javier had to finally admit it. He still loved Katey, and he hadn't moved on.

"I have to pick up my sister from school. I'd like to take _my_ son, with me to meet his aunt."

Katey nodded. "Take him. Just make sure he's home by 8:30, he has school tomorrow too."

Javier said ok and carried Robbie out the door.

"Daddy, how come you didn't come for me before?"

"Well, Robbie, your Mommy never told me about you. If I knew that I had a son, I would have come from Cuba in a heartbeat."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, son."

Robbie smiled and hugged his dad.

"How about I put you down and we walk to the school. You can meet your Aunt Chabe. She's twelve."

"Will she like me?"

"Yes, she was good with our other nephew, Rafael. He's a little older than you, but he still lives in Cuba."

"Is that the school?"

"Yes, do you go there?"

"Yep, I was off because the first grade was especially good at a meeting so we got a reward."

"That's good. Oh look, there's Chabe."

Chabe saw Javier and ran over to him. She began asking a million questions, all in Spanish. Robbie stood there confused.

"Robbie, this is your Aunt Chabe. Chabe, this is my son Robbie. Katey just told me about him."

"Are you going to marry Katey?"

A knot formed in Javier's stomach. "No Chabe, Katey is already married to a man named Tim. They have a baby named Michelle."

"I don't like Tim very much. He treats me different from Michelle. He buys her all sorts of toys and nothing for me and then lies to Mommy about it. And if I don't lie too, Tim spanks me."

Javier's face was furious. _No one beats my son._

Javier picked Robbie up and led Chabe to the apartment.

"Chabe, why don't you show Robbie your toys."

"Si, this way Robbie." Chabe took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Javier picked up the phone and called Katey.

"Hello, Katey? This is Javier."

"What's the matter? Is Robbie all right?"

"Yes, Robbie told me something I think you oughta know."

Javier explained what Robbie had told him. He sensed tears in Katey's eyes by the way she spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"Katey, I would never lie to you. I-I love you, still."

"Oh, Javier, I'm married, but I don't know why I said yes. I guess I just wanted Robbie to have a father. All along I wished it was you that I was sleeping next to. Not Tim, he is so horrible to Robbie. And divorce is a scandalous thing."

"Follow your heart, Katey. Good-bye."

Javier hung up the phone and went to play with his son.


	3. Chapter 3

A little before eight, Javier held Robbie's hand as he walked up to Katey's house. Chabe followed close behind. Katey was watering the plants while Michelle played with a doll on the front step. Robbie ran to his mom and gave her a big hug. Javier walked slowly towards Katey. He couldn't help but smile at his son. Katey looked up at Javier and walked towards him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Tim," Katey said.

"No worries," Javier shook it off.

"He just never likes it when I talk to a guy. He yells at me when I talk to my own father."

"Reminds me of James Phelps."

"Yeah, he would."

"Would you mind if I took Robbie over my home and spent time with him on some weekends?"

"I would love for Robbie to spend time with you. It's just that Tim..."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Well, Tim..."

Javier cut her off. "I am the biological father of this child. You are the mother. He has no say."

"You're right. Every Saturday, come over and take Robbie for the day. I'm sure he would love it."

Javier smiled. "See you Saturday then." He hugged Katey and said good bye to Robbie. He then led Chabe home.

On the next Saturday, Chabe had gone to a friend's house. She was friends with a little girl named Pam. Pam offered to help Chabe learn English better. Javier met her mother when he dropped Chabe off. They seemed nice enough, so Javier let Chabe stay. Then he walked six blocks over towards Katey's house.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard yelling inside. It sounded like a girl yelling "No, no get off" but Javier wasn't sure. He calmly rapped on the door three times. No answer. The yelling became louder.

"Tim, get off, leave me alone."

Javier knew Katey was in trouble. He busted through the door and found Katey on the floor. Her dress was twisted around and her hair was a mess. Tim was trying to choke her. Katey fought him off as best he could, but Tim was a lot stronger than him.

"Aaarghhhhh!" Javier ran at Tim and knocked him off of Katey. "Go Katey, get Robbie and Michelle."

Katey scrambled to her feet and ran upstairs. Javier pinned Tim to the ground and bloodied his nose. Katey ran down the steps carrying Michelle and leading Robbie. Javier stood up and ran and called the cops.

"Katey, are you okay?" Javier asked, noticing Katey's black eye and the cuts on her face and arms. "What's the matter?"

"Oh Javier!" Katey cried, falling into Javier's arms. "He's been beating me ever since you came. I wanted to tell someone, but I couldn't. I'm so scared."

A few police cars pulled up and two officers ran inside. They returned a few minutes later leading a bloody, handcuffed Tim out the door. Tim muttered curses towards Javier. Javier just held Katey close whispered that everything would be all right.

Katey filed for divorce and got he wish. Javier and Chabe moved in with Katey, Robbie, and Michelle.

"Katey," Javier said.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"I think we should get married. You know, Robbie would love it, and don't worry, I would treat Michelle as if she was my own."

Katey's eyes filled up with tears. She snuggled closer to Javier and pulled the bed sheets up closer. Javier and Katey had just relived the night on the beach after the final dance contest. As she pulled the sheet tighter around her naked body, Katey looked into Javier's eyes and said, "Yes."

Javier smiled and kissed Katey. He stood up and dressed for work. At eight o'clock, he went into Chabe's rooms and woke her for school. Then he went in and woke up Robbie. Just before he left to take the kids to school and go to work, he went into Michelle's room and kissed her good-bye. He kissed Katey as he went out the door.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Tim is in jail for domestic violence. He will never go near Katey, Javier, Robbie, or Michelle for the rest of his life.

Katey and Javier are happily married. They have recently welcomed a baby girl named Hannah. Robbie and Michelle love spending time with Javier and their new sister. Chabe is doing well in school. She is going to graduate from 8th grade in a few weeks. Katey is so happy that Javier came to America to get a better life for Chabe.

Carlos still lives in Cuba. Aside from Rafael, Diego, and Alia, he and his wife, Raquel, have added five more children to their family. Despite having eight kids, Carlos is doing fine and supporting his family. The five new children are two boys and three girls: Tenoch, Carlos Jr., Luisa, Ana, and Pauline. Ana is very smart, even though she is only 4. All five were born at the same time. They are quintuplets.

Little did he know when he left, he would make a better life for himself, Katey, and her family.

AN: I know the story was kind of...sappy. I just couldn't end it without Katey and Javier being together. And they had to have a happy family. Hope you liked it. Reviews PLEASE!


End file.
